Sasuke Discovers a Yummy Confection!
by Lust Pixie
Summary: A new shop opens up in Konoha. Sasuke becomes obsessed with its products! Naruto has Ramen, but now Sasuke has his own delectable to fawn over! OneShot No Pairings Humor


Konnichiwa Minna-Chan! Lust is here with a one-shot for Naruto this time! I hope you like it, I thought it was quite funny when I came up with the idea. We'll see though! I'm putting this out today as a sort of birthday fiction, so it's a birthday gift...to me! XD

Summary: A new shop opens up in Konoha. Sasuke becomes obsessed with its products! Naruto has Ramen, but now Sasuke has his own delectable to fawn over! One-Shot; No Pairings; Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the delectable Sasuke becomes obsessed with!

**_Sasuke Discovers a Yummy Confection!_**

Uchiha Saske was wandering aimlessly down the street from his previous training session with team 7 when something caught his eye.

It was colorful & stood out to a T. The very epitome of 'different'. It might have been hunger that urged the Uchiha to drift over to taste the yummy smells wafting from the partially open door. Or perhaps it was the way the pink & green flashing neon sign seemed to beckon to him. He didn't really know, but he was sure glad it had.

**-Next Day: Morning Training With Team 7 (8:00 A.M)-**

Sasuke had a hard time pulling himself from his favorite Shoppe, but he had to. He had training with team 7, & he, Uchiha Sasuke, could not be late.

Upon arriving, he noticed that Sakura was already there & so was Naruto -Shock!-, but Kakashi had yet to make his appearance.

"Umm...Sasuke?" Sakura started, giving him a weird look as he leaned against a tree.

"What?" he asked monotone staring at her.

"What's on your-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE! You have stuff all around it!." Naruto stuck his face to close to Sasuke & Sasuke pushed him away, rubbing furiously at his mouth.

"Shut up dobe!" When Sasuke pulled his hand away, something was on his hand...

"It's just chocolate, dobe. Even you should have been able to figure that out." Sasuke leaned against his tree again, sticking his hands in his pockets & looking at the ground in deep thought, of a certain place...

"You eat chocolate?" Naruto bounced back.

"Yes I eat chocolate!" Sasuke snapped, eyes opening & then glaring at Naruto.

"HAH! Sasuke teme eats CHOCOLATE!" Naruto rocked on the balls of his feet, goofy grin in place, laughing.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura snapped at him. Sasuke glanced at her, something akin to thanks flashed & then was gone as he looked away from her once more.

**- Same Day:After Training With Team 7 (7:34 P.M)-**

Sakura was making her way to her house after a long day of training. That morning had been weird, especially with Sasuke & his chocolate covered mouth. She had to admit, he looked extremely kawaii with chocolate on his mouth.

As she passed by the newest Shoppe to Konoha Village, she noticed something. Someone to be exact...

_'Sasuke!'_ Her mind screamed at her to stop & see what he was doing there of all places, somewhere she couldn't see Uchiha Sasuke wanting to be.

As she swung the handle open of the Shoppe, the tinkling bell announcing her arrival. Wonderful smells assaulted her nose. She ignored them & made her way over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She questioned him. He whipped around to look at her,mouth filled to the brim with food. He quickly swallowed.

"Ah. Ano...Hey Sakura.. What brings you in here..."He glanced around nervously.

"I was going to get something. Looks like you like this place an awful lot," She glanced at the plate in front of him, "Maybe you could help me pick some out to take home.." She mumbled the last part, expecting him to shoot her down & not help her. He licked his fingers before standing up.

"Eh, okay. Sure. Anything in particular you like or don't like?" He made his way over to the display cases, Sakura trailed behind slowly, unsure if she was dreaming or not. Maybe she passed out on the street & was just dreaming about this happening. That would make sense, yes.

"Ano, I like pretty much everything. I don't care for blueberry's or caramel."

**- Next Day: Lunch at His Favorite Place (11:54 A.M. )-**

Sasuke Uchiha chewed his food irritably. He was forced to eat with team 7, since Sakura had accidently leaked about his love for this place.

"I still can't believe you like this place!" Naruto shoved food in his mouth & took a swig of tea. He smiled that moronic smile that irked Sasuke even more.

"Shut up Naruto. I can like whatever I want. & besides, you always eat ramen." Sasuke saw slight movement from Naruto.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke's food, then in the blink of an eye, he lunged forward across the table to grab some of Sasuke Uchiha's FAVORITE food. Like hell Sasuke was going to let him get away with that. Sasuke grabbed the bottom rung of Naruto's chair & pulled up hard, sending Naruto backwards. The chair clanged loudly on the concrete floor & dug into Naruto's back. A small gasp came from Naruto as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Serves you right dobe. Now stay away from my food." Sasuke went on eating like normal. Sakura looked slightly stunned at the turn of events in such a short time, & Kakashi was to busy reading that book of his to notice the change.

**- Next Day: Training With Team 7 (9:00 A.M.) -**

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. Kakashi had yet to arrive & training was supposed to start at 7:30. Naruto's attempts at jokes were grating on her nerves & Sasuke was late. Very late. & Extremely unlike him.

10:00 rolled around & Kakashi made his appearance, but still no Sasuke.

"Well, why don't you go over to his house & check on him, Sakura, since you're so worried." She had been biting her nails, worried looks flashing in her eyes. Nothing went unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Ano.. Okay, I'll be back in a bit with Sasuke.." She mumbled before taking off, jumping the rooftops to get there without having to deal with the people on the street.

**- Same Day: Sasuke's House (10:30 A.M) -**

Sakura paused outside of Sasuke's door, hand poised to knock. No sounds were coming from it, but she could sense his chakra inside.

Steeling herself she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a slow & muffled voice.

"It's Sakura. I came to check on you since you missed practice."

"Just come on in.." Came the muffled answer. Nothing could have prepared for what she saw when she opened that door.

Inside there were plain white boxes strewn across the floor, leading a trail to what she assumed was the living room. Crumbs were everywhere & the scent of of chocolate was overwhelming.

When she finally made it to the entrance of the living room, she found Sasuke. Only, it didn't look like Sasuke. He had a box in his hand & he had gained a little weight. He wasn't Chouji fat, but he was a round butterball, licking chocolate from his fingers .

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura questioned kicking a box out of her way to get to him.

"Yeah?" He glanced up at her, tossing away the box in his hand.

"Wha-What happened here? Why are there so many boxes?" Sakura finally waded through the boxes, to the couch.

"They had a sale. Bakers dozen for $2 a box, so I bought all of what was left." He had another box in his hand.

"So you bought a hundred boxes?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"94 boxes to be exact. You want one?" He offered the box to her.

"You need to lay off the doughnuts Sasuke." Sakura told him, taking out a cream filled eclaire.

**- End -**

So who guessed it was doughnuts? I tried to make it look like it could have been anything! So, there's my birthday present to me, & now, please leave me a review! Onegai Minna-Chan! That can be your gift to me. It makes me really happy when I get reviews! Anyways, arigatou for reading!

7/14/06

Lust Pixie


End file.
